


What’s your name?

by FanFicLover00



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Multi, Reunion, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicLover00/pseuds/FanFicLover00
Summary: The Sun...oh god I forgot how bright it was. We were all just taking it in, it’s like we’re reliving our first day on Earth. I guess in some ways we are.As I was taking in the scenery I heard a breaking of twigs behind me, I guess I’m not the only one since all of us tensed up and turned around to locate what made that noise.I hear movement...could it be someone from the bunker? Does that mean they’re free, that Octavia is out too? Not willing to not find out I call out. “Hey! Who’s out there?”In response to my call, I see a girl no older than thirteen make her way into the treeline. To not scare her off I say “It’s okay, we’re friendly! My name is Bellamy, what’s yours?”As soon as I said my name a flash of recognition came across her face, she then said “Bellamy? Bellamy Blake?” Surprised as to how she knows my name I ask her “Yes that’s my name, what’s yours?”





	What’s your name?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Readers!  
> With the reunion being so close I thought that i should type this little theory of mine up about what might happen when they come to the ground.  
> Enjoy!

The Sun...oh god I forgot how bright it was. We were all just taking it in, it’s like we’re reliving our first day on Earth. I guess in some ways we are. 

As I was taking in the scenery I heard a breaking of twigs behind me, I guess I’m not the only one since all of us tensed up and turned around to locate what made that noise.

I hear movement...could it be someone from the bunker? Does that mean they’re free, that Octavia is out too? Not willing to not find out I call out. “Hey! Who’s out there?” 

In response to my call, I see a girl no older than thirteen make her way into the treeline. To not scare her off I say “It’s okay, we’re friendly! My name is Bellamy, what’s yours?”

As soon as I said my name a flash of recognition came across her face, she then said “Bellamy? Bellamy Blake?” Surprised as to how she knows my name I ask her “Yes that’s my name, what’s yours?”

 

Flashback - Two days ago:  
Madi’s POV

“Clarke? What was that?” I ask after hearing a very loud noise. Clarke turns and looks at me with something that I have never seen in her eyes before...fear. She was afraid, Clarke is the most badass person I have ever met. I didn’t think that anything could scare her, especially not after hearing all of those stories about her and her friends saving their people over and over again.

“Madi, go to your secret spot!” Clarke ordered, as if she could sense my protest she says “Madi...NOW and don’t look back!” Not willing to argue I do as she says, wanting to so badly look back but I don’t. I run so fast that my legs are beginning to burn from exhaustion but I push through it, with Clarke’s warning in my head I carry on until I reach my sanctuary. Climbing in and sealing off the entrance so nobody can enter, I tuck my legs into my chest and grasp the drawing Clarke gave me six years ago. The drawing that started our journey together, as a family. 

I remember one night, I was still unsure of Clarke so I hid in the tree line and just watched her to see if she was a threat. She was just sitting by the fire drawing when she spoke aloud “There’s food for you on that plate over there” Confused I spotted the plate and water began to water, I was so hungry and it had been a while since I caught something. So I slowly made my way to the plate of food, picked it up and sat on a log that faced Clarke on the other side of the fire. I smelled it first to make sure I hadn’t been tampered with and when I saw that it hadn’t I dug in. As I was eating I heard Clarke say “Slow down your going to get a stomach ache!” When she said that I just looked at her and growled, she put her hands up in defence and I carried in eating.

After I had finished I let out a great big burp, Clarke laughed in amusement at that, she then said “Would you like to hear a story?” My curiosity getting the best of me I nodded my head in agreement, she started off by saying “Do you see the stars? Well I used to live up there amongst them. In a place that floated in space, it was called the ark...” That’s how we spent the next several nights, Clarke leaving out food, her watching me eat and then waiting till I had finished to continue telling her story. Over time I grew to trust Clarke, I would sit closer to her and it was during one night when it was particularly chilly and I sat next to her and said “My name is Madi” with surprise on her face Clarke smiles and replied with “It is nice to meet you Madi! My name is Clarke” she then stuck out her hand and said “It’s called a hand shake” she then took my hand into hers and shook it. That feels like a lifetime ago.

A gunshot bringing out of my daze, I listened out for intruders, with the gun that Clarke gave me in one hand I was prepared to shoot - but only if it was my only choice.

“I found someone! It’s a woman” that’s when my heart sank into my stomach. What if they kill her? I can’t lose Clarke she’s all I have left. The temptation to try and see what was happening was so strong but I resisted because I knew that of I was to be taken or killed then there was no way Clarke was making it out of this alive. I also knew that if anything were to happen to me Clarke would never forgive herself. She once called me her hope, she told me that I saved her but I just shook my head and told her that me saved each other. Loneliness can be a killer. Clarke knows that better than anybody.

She told me about the day she almost gave up hope. When I asked her if she still had hope about being reunited with her friends, her mom and her people. She looked at me with a knowing nostalgia filled smile and asked me “Are we still breathing?” 

“Take the prisoner to that hut and tie her up! I want a word with her.” I could hear Clarke struggling against those who are restraining her. Or should I say trying to restrain her. “Oh for gods sake! Do I have to do everything myself?” that’s when I heard Clarke hit the floor, they must of knocked her out. She’s still breathing. I still have hope.


End file.
